In Death My Heart Beats
by Evilbakuragirl
Summary: Summery Inside LenXTrey
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Death My Heart Started 

Author:Arkarian1771

Summary: When Len dies for five minutes to save Trey and is brought back by Faust's plan to bring him back with his furioko he realises his feeling's for Trey, but can Trey ever love him back (LxT)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Len's P.O.V.

_Dream/Memory_

_I see Trey sent flying and fall to the floor and Zeke's men charge the attack again. It's all happening too fast and no one seems to be able to stop it. Pain floods threw me blinding me with rage and I leap in front of him stopping their fatal blow with my sword._

_"I got it" I yell holding the frontal of the attack_

_"Len hold on dude just hold on" he cries from below me_

_"don't worry Trey I wont let go" I say feeling my strength starting to give way as I speak. I groan slightly under the pressure, my strained muscles crying for release. I summon my furioko preparing to throw the attacker off but another charges in, sending me soaring through the air._

_The force of the blast rattles my eardrums making a roaring sound fill my pain filled head. Blood seems to flow over my eyes blanking out my vision. I feel my body land in an arc, cracks from my bones sicken me as the ground mercilessly breaks my fall._

_But I don't care, I'm already dead._

_Black swirls around me blanking away my bloody vision, my ears stop ringing as an eerie silence presses against me. I stare blankly into the darkness around me and find myself all alone. The cold air that surrounds me stabs into my spirit as I guess I have no body for it to freeze, I feel a tug of water at my none-existence feet and start to follow the ice cold current._

_"Len" someone whispers through the black and I turn away from the current towards the voice._

_"Trey?" I call into the darkness, my own empty voice echoes back to me seemingly muffled. Suddenly I feel power bursting into my body, with it pain starts to flow through starting at my heart. I cough slightly and try and open my eyes but the pain is too much. Then I hear Trey's voice again and my eyes snap open. Clenching my fists against the pain I yell for Bason and jump to the rescue._

I wake up drenched in sweat. The memory of the nightmare I've had for months now haunts my mind. I roll over uncomfortably. I hate staying here at Yoh's place, I have to sleep on the floor, but it's worth it. I can't go back home having failed my family and not becoming Shaman King. A loud snore from next to me brings me out of my thoughts and I laugh quietly to myself.

"another chocolate Kori burger" Trey mumbles in his sleep rolling over and draping his arms over me. I naturally draw away from his touch but begin to relax into it. I sigh softly. Poor Trey, his home has been completely destroyed while he was gone so he also had nowhere to go. He wraps his arms tighter around me drooling in his deep sleep and I roll my eyes and begin to try and drift away also.

A loud laugh causes me to wake, the sun shines in through the open blinds making me to blink rapidly to become used to the light. I sit up but find someone holding me down.

"Huh?" I say sleepily. Sitting up fully I see Lyserg snickering into his hand.

"Sorry Len, did I wake you? You seemed comfy" Lyserg grins sheepishly at me and I begin to gather my bearings. I realise me and Trey had been sleeping in each others arms and blush, Trey luckily is still asleep.

"It's alright Lyserg, just go…" I mutter, I don't really like him but he saved my life and he is basically in the same position as me if not worse - his family are gone, mine just refuse to acknowledge me. I sigh and get out of bed stepping silently away from the sleeping form next to me. Lyserg walks sadly out of the door staring at the floor as I begin to get dressed. I kick Trey lightly in the side and laugh as he snored before jumping up

"Zeke!" he growls and stares around the room confused. "Dude!" he whines at me then looks me over "dude" he says appreciatively, I blush realising I'm topless.

"Oh Shut up, you've seen me topless loads of times!" I mutter and he laughs at me.

"I wasn't saying that about you! It's a nice sunrise!" he says and I blush even more and pull my top on.

"come on, breakfast will be ready soon" I mutter "though I doubt you can have a 'chocolate Cory burger'" I add smirking slightly as I walk away.

* * *

Hope you like. Review for chappie 2! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: In Death My Heart Beats

**Author**: Arkarian1771

**Summary**: When Len dies for five minutes to save Trey and is brought back by Faust's plan to bring him back with his furioko he realises his feeling's for Trey, but can Trey ever love him back (LxT)

Now to answer the reviewers, and I am sorry for not updating so long, I've been busy

**Luciado: **Thankyou and I am very sorry the update took ages  
**MeeLee: **It might be but I watch the dubs and I get confused writing other names lol. Thankx for the review and here's chapter two  
**Chocolate Luvr: **Thanks and I will try to update sooner next time

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King

_blah _ thoughts

Trey's P.O.V.

"Zeke!" I growls and stares around the room confused. "Dude!" I whine at being woken up then look over past Len towards the sun-rise "dude" I say, glad somethings are always beautiful. I notice Len blush.  
"Oh Shut up, you've seen me topless loads of times!" he snaps and I can't help but laugh,  
"I wasn't saying that about you! It's a nice sunrise!" I tell him and the dude begins to blush even more and pulls his top on.  
"Come on, breakfast will be ready soon" he mutters, "though I doubt you can have a 'chocolate Cory burger'" he adds with a big smirk on his face as he walks away.  
"So not funny man!" I yell after him ... _hmm I wonder what a Chocolate Cory Burger would taste like _... With that thought I head downstairs.

_Food...Food...Food, man I'm glad Ryo stayed here. his cooking is ace! _Its breakfast and I'm eating as much as I can before it's all gone.It's a real war zone down here at the Asakura house during meals. Len sits quietly and eats slowly, just like we all would be doing if Anna was here, but she's gone away to find a wedding dress for a wedding she 'doesn't care about' and has spent months planning.  
"What's wrong with you?" a voice snaps near my ear. _Typical Len, intruding on my monologue_ - wow I think cleverly!  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking, why?" I ask  
"Ah I see. I shuold have guessed you can't think and eat at the same time." he says ..._I've stopped eating?... _I blink and look around. Everyones left the table and so has the food, Len's standing in the door way.  
"Aww man!" I say as my stomach growles.  
Len sighs "do you want some pancakes?" he offers. I nod in reply as he pulls the left over pancake mix from the fridge.  
"Thanks"  
"No Problam"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"I'm still hungry aswell" he replies  
"Then why are you making me some too?"  
"Why not?" he asks  
"Awww Len!" I grin  
"What?"  
"You've gone soft!" I say laughing.  
"No, I have not!" he says angrily and slams down the glass he had just gotten out of the cupboard.  
"Alright. Alright" I say rolling my eyes and slide the milk carton down the table to him.  
"Thanks" he says and pours himself some.  
Finally the pancakes are done, they taste really good, even better than Ryo's!  
"How com you neva say you con 'ook good?" I ask through a mouthfull of food.  
"In English please if it isn't too hard" Len says  
"How come you've never said that you can cook well?" I reply in a snooty accent. Len rolls his eyes at me.  
"If I did I'd be a slave in the kitchen like Ryo" he says and I understand. I'd hate to be the main chef for all of us.  
"You'd just be mad you can't go outside and play with your little girlfriends!" I taunt him.  
"Watch your mouth, baka!" he yells.  
"I'm not a baka" I yell back.

He pounces on me like some weird human cat, and I'm too shocked to do anything.  
"Ger'off" I shout punching at him and rolling on top. Somehow the two of us manage to roll through the door. We tumble down the hill and I'm sure were both laughing. We were so entangles in each other it only seemed natural that are lips should eventually meet, and they did, at the bottom of the hill, as we stopped rolling...

I was on the top and was too shocked to move. Not that I enjoyed it. It was just a shock. I hear running feet from above us and manage to pull myself almost off of him before anyone sees. Len is lying still aparently as shocked as me.  
"You two alright down there? We heard shouting" Lyserg calls. "and - ... Oh, sorry to interupt" he adds as he looks down at us from the hill above. I guess that he's interprited what he saw wrong.  
"it isn't what it looks like." I call up to him.  
"It's alright. I wont tell" he says, and it sounded... sad? He runs back to the house.

**Review for continueness, will be more angsty soon I think.**


	3. Bday Challenge

Arkarian1771's birthday challenge

**It's my birthday and I challenge you all to write me a fanfic**

Story:

It's Lysergs Bday so he has a sleep over with the Shamans.  
Zeke shows up  
Somehow Zeke and Lyserg end up 'together'

And absolutely anything can happen during the fanfic but please follow these rules:

Maximum of Two Chapters  
Must be Funny  
Lyserg X Zeke  
Len X Trey  
Can be in dub names or not  
No Shaman King girls :P  
All entries must be submitted by the 1st of September (tommorow!)

To submit your fanfic just click the review button at the bottom, leave you account name and the name of your story. Then click submit!

The top three fanfics will be named on the next chapter of my fanfic and may win a prize.. I don't know, depends how good they are.

Thankyou and the next chapter of 'In Death My Heart Beats' will be up tommorow aswell.


	4. Sorry

Well... there were no takers on the fanfic challenge so there are no winners...

Happy (early) Birthday to MeeLee

Now the official thing

I regret to inform you that this fanfiction has been discontinued due to:

Lack of inspiration  
Complaints about spelling (I have no spellcheck I use WordPad)  
And overall writers block

The fanfiction may be recontinued at a later date but until then its Ca-Put. Gone. Over.  
I want to thankyou all 37 of you for reading and wish you well.

To my reviewers I love you all and hope you enjoyed the fanfiction.

To anyone who wants to know:  
All fanfictions I write from now on will probably one-shots


End file.
